


Their Favorite Things

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-05
Updated: 2008-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the boys like best?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Favorite Things

Cody Allen loves to watch his partners talk. He likes it when they talk to him - of course he does - but even better is when they talk to each other. Or to friends, clients - anyone, really, it doesn't matter, as long as it's a conversation Cody doesn't have to be a part of. Listening distracts him from the pure beauty he finds in watching the men he loves speak.

When Nick's talking, Cody's never sure whether to watch his eyes or his mouth. Nick's eyes reflect his feelings, lay him open like a book to anyone who speaks the right language - and Cody does. Sometimes he thinks he speaks Nick better than he speaks English.

He and Nick have been together so long, been through so much together. He's felt for years that they're connected somehow, that a part of Nick lives inside him. When he's watching Nick's eyes, feeling what Nick feels, the connection between them thrums like a live-wire.

Nick's mouth, though - Cody licks his lips. Watching Nick's lips move mesmerizes Cody, hypnotizes him with the promise of the other things those lips can do. He thinks it was probably watching Nick's mouth when he talked that got them started. It was definitely something about the talking in the long Vietnam nights, the talking about everything and nothing because listening to the silence allowed fear to come too close.

When Murray's speaking, he talks with his whole body, not just his mouth. Cody grins wolfishly, thinking of Murray's body. But when he's talking, Cody knows where to look. He focuses on Murray's hands.

Those long, delicate hands - typist's hands - are beautiful, Cody thinks. He's never seen anything quite like them. Up close, he loves to run his fingers and tongue over them, tracing the long fingers, tasting the sweet salt of Murray on the palm. He likes it just as much when he feels them, birdlike and hesitant, on his own skin.

In conversation, Murray's hands fly. Just watching those hands in motion, never still, flitting from thought to thought, makes Cody want to interrupt. Capture those hands and tame them, like frightened birds. Make them his.

*********************

Nick Ryder likes best to lie in bed, awake, with his lovers sleeping on either side of him. He's nearly always in the middle because he's a still sleeper, not like Cody who's always kicking at the blankets, or like Murray who sprawls over half the bed, given a chance.

Cody acts laid back, but Nick knows he lets things get under his skin. When something's on his mind he's restless at night, tossing and fighting the blanket. Nick's happy to be awake then, happy that his touch can soothe Cody to peace.

Nick loves to listen to the breathing of the men he loves, and to curl close to one or the other, close enough to hear their heartbeat. 

When Murray's still in sleep, Nick likes to stroke his back, his neck, his hair. His slim lover is always in motion when he's awake, and if Nick does persuade him to be still for a moment, long enough for a massage perhaps, their touching quickly progresses to sex. Not that Nick minds - anything but, in fact - but this gentle exploration, more intimate than sex, memorizing Murray's shape with his skin, is something he loves to do.

On hot nights, Nick sometimes lies awake on purpose, watching the muted mix of moonlight and streetlight the blinds let through on Cody's skin and hair. It reminds him of the time in Saigon when they paid a hooker double her fee for the use of her squalid room. Ordinarily, Nick never allows himself to think of Vietnam at all, but this memory is different. It carries with it the exhilaration and terror he'd felt when his love for Cody blind-sided him. The beauty of what they'd made together in that stolen, precious hour. Nick can't find words to talk about that day at all, even to Cody, but here in the dark, he doesn't have to. The feeling is enough.

*********************

Murray Bozinsky loves to watch Cody and Nick move. The relaxed, easy way they have of being comfortable in their own skins is something Murray envies. He also finds it incredibly sexy.

One of his favorite things is to sit on the beach, equipped with a book, his hat and his sunscreen, and watch his lovers play. He doesn't read the book, of course. It's just a place to put his eyes when tourists come too close or one of the neighbors wanders by. He always chooses a large, heavy tome for beach days. No paperback novels, no Scientific American magazine. They wouldn't serve the purpose at all. What's required is something big and solid that takes up plenty of space on his lap, when the occasion demands it.

Murray likes to watch his partners in the water together, their skin slick and gleaming. Cody's tan turns pure gold when he's wet and the sun catches him a certain way. A sun god, Murray thinks happily. Apollo. Until Apollo gets dunked by Nick and they both disappear into the waves in a tangle of arms and legs and laughter.

Sometimes they play volleyball, and Murray thinks he might enjoy that even more than the swimming. Nick's muscles rippling under his olive skin are enough to give Murray sunstroke. Luckily he's always prepared, and grabs for his water bottle. Cody's muscle definition is harder to see in the sunlight, gold on gold, but Murray will trace his fingers over that beautiful chest and stomach later. His own stomach flips as Cody leaps to return the ball, lithe and graceful and laughing. 

Even better is when Cody takes the Riptide out to a beach at one of the secluded coves or small islands. A beautiful beach with only the three of them on it. And after the swim and the playing, when they're together on a blanket, that's when Murray likes it best. 

Sometimes he likes Nick and Cody to start without him. Just as he enjoys watching them play together, he likes to watch them together this way as well. Murray loves to drink in the expressions on their faces, listen to their groans, for just a few minutes before joining in himself.

With a grin of pure joy, Murray removes his shirt and hat and drops on to the blanket next to his lovers. They're ahead of him, already naked, but Cody's hands are already on Murray's pants, fumbling with the button. Nick hasn't looked up from his position between Cody's legs, but his hand brushes Murray's chest in a welcoming gesture.

Cody's lips meet Murray's, and Murray can feel what Nick's doing through Cody's tongue. Murray groans softly, thinking how perfect life is, how wonderful... and then Nick's hands spread his thighs, and Nick's tongue on his opening ends any thought.

Cody, bereft, makes the best of the situation by diving on to Nick's cock. Nick growls his pleasure and bites gently at Murray, making the smaller man howl. "Nick... I need you..." he manages to moan.

Nick isn't finished yet though, and Murray howls his pleasure several more times as Nick's fingers and tongue ready him for penetration. Then Nick is against him, hard and hungry but his movements incredibly gentle. "God yes," Murray moans as Nick slides in. He finds Cody in front of him, and before he can think his mouth is claimed in a deep, long kiss. "Cody," Murray whimpers, as their lips part. "Give me your cock..."

Cody doesn't need to be told twice, and in seconds Murray's head is in his lap. Murray whimpers his pleasure at the feelings Nick's strokes are creating, and Cody arches against him as his tongue hits a sensitive spot.

*********************

 _'Yes,'_ Murray thinks happily, his head pillowed on Cody's thigh, his fingers curled in the dark hair on Nick's chest. ' _The best thing - my favorite thing - is this.'_  "I love you, guys." 

 


End file.
